The Railway Series/Gallery
Complete Collection Books File:ThomastheTankEngineTheCompleteCollection.jpg|The Complete Collection (1995) File:ThomastheTankEngineTheCompleteCollectionnewcover.jpg|The Complete Collection (2005) File:RevWAwdryCollectionEgmont.jpg|The Complete Collection (Published by Egmont) File:ThomastheTankEngineTheCompleteCollection2014cover.jpg|The Complete Collection (2014) File:ThomastheTankEngineTheCompleteCollection2019cover.jpg|The Complete Collection (2019) File:TheCompleteCollection(Japanese).jpg|The Complete Collection Japanese cover File:ThomastheTankEnginetheNewCollection.jpg|The New Collection Boxsets File:TheRailwaySeriesTheClassicLibraryStationBox.jpg|The Classic Library Station Box File:TheCentenaryLibrary.jpg|The Centenary Library File:TheCentenaryLibrary2.jpg File:70thAnniversaryboxset.jpg|The Complete Library (2014) File:RailwaySeriesJapaneseBoxset.jpg|Japanese Collection Boxset File:RailwaySeriesStand.jpeg|Book Stand ''Thomas the Tank Engine'' Anniversary Editions File:ThomastheTankEngine60thAnniversaryCover.jpg|60th Anniversary edition File:65thAnniversaryEdition.jpg|65th Anniversary edition File:70thAnniversaryEdition.jpg|70th Anniversary edition Anniversary Logos File:Thomas60thAnniversarylogo.jpg|60th Anniversary logo File:Thomas65thAnniversarylogo.jpg|65th Anniversary logo File:Thomas65thAnniversarylogo3.jpg File:Thomas65thAnniversarylogoPrototype.png|65th Anniversary logo Prototype File:Thomas65thAnniversarylogo2.jpeg File:SeventiethAnniversarylogo.png|70th Anniversary logo File:SeventiethAnniversaryJapaneselogo.jpg|70th Anniversary Japanese logo File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure233.png|70th Anniversary Big Birthday Cake File:ArlesdaleRailway70thAnniversaryPromo.jpg File:Thomas75thAnniversarLogo.png|75th Anniversary logo File:Thomas75thAnniversarJapaneseLogo.png|75th Anniversary Japanese logo The Endpaper illustrations File:RailwaySeriesbooksendpapers.JPEG|by John T. Kenney File:RailwaySeriesbooksendpapers.jpg|by Clive Spong File:RWSJapanendpaper .jpeg|Japanese endpaper illustration (Note: Artwork from the Surprise Packet) Advertisements in Illustrations File:ThomasandtheGuardRS4.PNG|''Now in Stock: James the Red Engine'' and Grand News: All About Thomas the Famous Tank Engine in Thomas and the Guard File:CoalRS5.PNG|''A must read: “The Three Railway Engines”'' and Read About: “James the Red Engine” in Coal File:PercyandtheTrousersRS3.png|''Troublesome Engines'' on the blue double-decker bus in Percy and the Trousers Behind the Scenes Real-life Basis File:ThomasandtheBreakdownTrainBasis.png|Thomas and the Breakdown Train Basis. File:TendersandTurntablesBasis.png|Tenders and Turntables Basis. File:Oliver'sbasis.png|Great Western 4866, the locomotive that inspired Percy's mishap in Percy Runs Away. File:TheFlyingKipperBasis.jpg|The Flying Kipper basis. File:OffTheRailsBasis.JPG|1952 derailing and Off the Rails Basis. File:LeavesBasis.jpg File:DowntheMineBasis.jpg|Down the Mine's crash basis. File:PaintPotsandQueensBasis2.jpg File:CowsBasis.jpg|Cows Basis 1. File:CowsBasis2.jpg|2 File:CowsBasis3.jpg|3 File:OldIronBasis.jpg|Old Iron Basis 1. File:OldIronBasis2.jpg|2 File:OldIronBasis3.jpg|3 File:Skarloeyremembersbasis.jpg File:SirHaydn2.jpg|Sir Handel's derailing was patterned after the derailing habit of his basis, Sir Haydn. File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLadyBasis.png File:OldFaithfulBasis.jpg|The historical basis of Old Faithful File:PercyandtheSignalBasis.jpg|Percy and the Signal Basis. File:FlyingScotsman'sPlaneRace.jpg|The Basis For Percy and Harold. File:Basisfortheaccident.jpg File:PercyTakesthePlungeBasis.jpeg|The Basis For Percy Takes the Plunge. File:LNERK3.jpg|K3 2-6-0 No. 61809, the engine lost its dome. File:Lnerw1hushush.jpg|LNER W1 Hush Hush, the real "Galloping Sausage". File:BBCfilmingatthetalyllynrailway1956.jpg File:BreakvanBasis.JPG|LMS Jubilee Class No. 45730 Ocean after crashing into a Signal Box, which is the basis of Break Van. File:TheDeputationBasis.jpg|The Basis For The Deputation. File:Percy'sPredicamentBasis.jpg|Percy's Predicament Basis. File:SteamrollerBasis.JPG File:StepneyandAdams.jpg File:SnowdonMountainRailway2.png File:CrashedLADAS.png File:Buzzbuzzbasis.jpg File:Enterprising Engines photo source 1.png File:Enterprising Engines photo source 2.png File:ResourceandSagacityBasis.JPG File:PalmerstonStationaryBoiler.jpeg File:BulldogBasis.jpg File:MainCoronelChurchRealLife.png File:SirHandelComesHomeBasis.jpg|Tallyln's Sir Hayden (dressed up as Sir Handel) with a eye patch on his right eye. File:SirHandelComesHomeBasis2.png Awdry's drawings File:Awdry's typewriter.jpg|The Reverend's typewriter, which he used to write many of the Railway Series books and letters File:Edward'sDayOutoriginalmanuscript.jpg|Edward's Day Out manuscript File:TheThreeRailwayEnginesAwdry'soriginalsketch.jpg|Awdry's original layout and sketch File:TheThreeRailwayEnginesAwdry'sOriginalSketch2.jpg File:TheThreeRailwayEnginesAwdry'soriginalsketch3.jpg File:TheThreeRailwayEnginesAwdry'soriginalsketch5.jpg File:TheSadStoryofHenryillustration3RevWAwdry.jpg|Awdry's drawing of Henry in his tunnel File:EdwardGordonandHenryillustration4RevWAwdry.jpg|Awdry's drawing of Gordon and Henry File:EdwardGordonandHenryillustration3RevWAwdry.jpg|Awdry's drawing of Gordon and Edward File:EdwardGordonandHenryillustration5RevWAwdry.jpg|Awdry's drawing of Henry File:EdwardGordonandHenryillustration8RevWAwdry.png File:ThomasRevWAwdry.jpg|Awdry's drawing of Thomas File:ThomasandGordonillustration2RevWAwdry.jpg|Awdry's drawing of Gordon and Thomas File:Thomas'TrainillustrationRevWAwdry.jpg|Awdry's drawing of Thomas in Vicarstown File:JamestheRedEngineAwdry'sEarlySketch.jpg|Awdry's drawing of James File:Thomas'BranchLinesketchmap.png|An early sketch map of Thomas' Branch Line Painted illustrations on paper File:ThomasandGordonpaintedillustration.jpeg|Thomas and Gordon File:ThomasandBertieRS1.PNG|Thomas and Bertie File:TobyandtheStoutGentlemanRS1.PNG|Toby and the Stout Gentleman File:StopThief!paintedillustration1.jpeg|Stop Thief! File:StopThief!paintedillustration2.jpeg|Stop Thief! File:Fishpaintedillustration.jpeg|Fish The archives File:RosemaryDebnam.png|Rosemary Debnam is in the archives File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)7.png|The original illustrations for Thomas the Tank Engine File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)8.png|Publisher's box of original correspondence with the Reverend W. Awdry Promotion and Marketing File:TheRevWAwdryandCReginaldDalbyjpg.jpg|Reverend W. Awdry and C. Reginald Dalby with the first 10 books in the early 1950s File:BrittAllcroft,DavidMitton&WilbertAwdryPhotograph.jpg|Britt Allcroft, Wilbert Awdry and David Mitton with Further Engine Stories File:TheAwdrysinWilbert'sStudy.jpg|Wilbert and Christopher with RWS books, Annuals and Thomas's Christmas Party in Wilbert's Study File:WilbertAwdry1.jpeg|Wilbert with Annual 1980 File:WilbertreadsThomasComestoBreakfast.jpg|Wilbert reading Thomas Comes to Breakfast File:ReverendW.Awdry2.jpg File:Reverend.W.AwdryObserver1979.png|The cover of the Observer Magazine (22 July 1989) illustrated by Mick Brownfield File:TheReverendW.Awdry.jpg|Wilbert with embroidery Thomas and the Trucks (1980s?) File:WilbertreadingThomastheTankEngine.jpg|Wilbert reading Thomas the Tank Engine (1981) File:ChrsitopherAwdryreadingTobytheTramEngine.jpg|Christopher reading Toby the Tram Engine File:60MinutesPromo6.png|Christopher signed his new book Wilbert the Forest Engine (1994) File:ChrsitopherAwdryreadingThomasandVictoria.jpg|Christopher reading Thomas and Victoria File:ChristopherAwdry2.jpg File:RailwaySeriesadvertisement.png|Advertisement (1988) File:RailwaySeries70thAnniversaryAdvertisement.jpeg|70th Anniversary advert File:ThomastheTankEngineSeventiethAnniversaryEditionadvertisement.png File:TheVeryFirstStories.png|The Very First Stories (2015) File:RWSStamps(2011).jpg|Royal Mail stamps Category:Galleries Category:Railway Series Books galleries